Lilies in the Snow
by Moolei
Summary: Sorry,bad paragraphing & POV.Comp screw up.Inu YashaXKagome.They realize their feelings for each other.Sango and Miroku too.Shippo is annoyed and Kirara doesn't play much of a part yet.In fact,she's hardly in there.Koga comes later,and chaos pursues.^_^
1. Reunited in Embrace

Lilies in the Snow  
  
Chapter 1: Reunited in Embrace  
  
It had been nearly a season and already Kagome was beginning to forget the outline of his face. It was strange to her, because she had always gazed into his eyes and thought she would never forget him nor he her. But, all she could remember was his eyes. All else was lost in the past, a literal phrase for the young school girl. But his eyes, they were burned into her memory. Her very soul and being. The way he had looked at her when he held her in nervous arms . . . It was something she would never forget. She sighed as she looked out the window. Summer was at the end of its days and the cherry blossoms were falling all around the Higurashi shrine. She chuckled as she remembered how the stuff would tickle his sensitive nose. Then, catching herself, she sighed again. Why hadn't he come for her?  
She just felt so lonely. She was used to being in the company of many more, but now she was completely alone. Her mother was at work and her brother at school. Kami only knows where her grandfather was. After the first week, Kagome just couldn't go to school. She had thought that Inu Yasha would have come for her by then. Her mother told the principal, honestly, that Kagome was in a state of depression and needed to stay home. That had sounded so much better comparing to the wild stories her grandfather had made up for her.   
She gritted her teeth at the thought of Hojo-san bringing her a basket of many remedies for her 'diseases' from his parents' drug store. She cringed slightly as she remembered the bag full of anti-irritation cream he had given her last time she was at school. She knew he meant well, but it still drove her mad. For all she cared, any other girl could have Hojo. All she wanted was . . . A faint image of him flashed through her mind and she went back to pouting. Just the thought of him had made her eyes start to sting. She wanted nothing more than to be with him again.  
  
  
  
  
Back in the Feudal Era . . .  
  
He was pacing back and forth as the others watched him. The young kitsune's eyes were dull and he yawned as he watched the hanyou pace. He had been at it for nearly an hour. Constantly he mumbled and his eyes seemed sensitive, as if he were lost in thought. His eyes also revealed an undecided manner. The monk stood, confronting his friend. "Inu Yasha," he gripped the hanyou's haori, "I know you are thinking of Kagome. The summer season has nearly passed and still you have not been to see her. What is it that plagues you?"Miroku looked Inu Yasha in the eye with a truly worried expression. Inu Yasha looked away with a snort. He dare not look the monk in the eyes.   
The beautiful young girl sitting next to the kitsune stood as well and took her place next to the monk. "Inu Yasha! Answer Miroku. You know he's only trying to help. You've been this way for a long time and we're worried. Why won't you go see Kagome?!"Her anger showed through her burning cheeks as she glared at him. She knew Kagome was worried for their well being. Again, Inu Yasha moaned and his glare became harsher. He knew better than to look Sango in the eye when she was in this kind of mood. Miroku still had a grip on Inu Yasha's haori and it only tightened as Sango came near him.   
The little kitsune, tired of all the shouting, finally stood and approached the others. May-haps he could get through to the youkai. "Inu Yasha, ever since I started this journey with you I noticed how you and Kagome became closer," Miroku and Sango looked to the young youkai in question. Was this still the same little brat who often butted in on the tender moments of others? "You and Kagome, Inu Yasha, have never been great together. But recently, it was you who changed. It mostly started after Kikyo was brought back." Inu Yasha's brow pierced as he heard the name of one he once loved. The kitsune's voice grew angry, "But it is not Kikyo you love anymore Inu Yasha! Stop being foolish and tell Kagome! I saw the way you looked into each other's eyes as you once embraced her. Now tell me Inu Yasha! Did you ever embrace Kikyo that way?!"Shippo glared at Inu Yasha with a nearly blind rage.   
Something then happened, that the others had failed to accomplish. Inu Yasha turned to them, his face still covered by his silver bangs as he looked down in shame, "No."He said simply and the others relaxed a little. Maybe now the often selfish and loud hanyou would confide in them.  
Miroku released his grasp and took a step back, Sango with him. They all looked at Inu Yasha in earnest. Inu Yasha looked up slowly and his eyes seemed distant. His face was slightly red as he tried to hold all of his feelings inside, "It was more than once that I held Kikyo in my arms," He said dryly, "But she never held me back. She showed little emotion as to her feelings. She claimed that we could be together. When I hold Kagome," His eyes stung as he continued to speak. He hoped with all of his strength that he would not cry before them, "When I hold Kagome I can feel all of her emotions, simply teeming through her body. Many times it was by accident, or spur of the moment, that I held her. But each time I did, I . . . " He paused in anxiety, gulping back tears, " . . . I grew to care more for her. And less for Kikyo. Hardly ever now, do I think of Kikyo. But Kagome . . . " He couldn't hold it in anymore. A single tear ran down his cheek and fell to the ground. They all observed this but didn't know how to respond. They had never seen him in this state before.  
Inu Yasha gritted his teeth and shot his face up at them, tears being flung all around, "What does it matter?! We are of two different times! I could not ask her to stay with me!" Inu Yasha took back to his old demeanor and clenched his fists as more tears fell to the ground. He couldn't hold them back anymore. Sango stepped forward and put her hands on his shoulders. "Inu Yasha," She spoke kindly and softly, "Have you spoken to Kagome about this?" All he could do was shake his head. Sango angered slightly, "Well why not? I think it's time you spoke to her about it." "I can't." He replied simply, "I would not want her to see me like this."   
Miroku stepped forward, "Inu Yasha, our quest for the Shikon no Tama is nearly at an end. If you don't tell her soon you may never get another chance." "Inu Yasha!" Shippo took his turn in scolding the half youkai, "We don't know what will happen to the well once the jewel is back together! Kagome may go home and never be able to return!" Inu Yasha stopped sobbing, if only for a second, to take in all they had told him. He knew of it all, but their words sunk into him. He gazed blindly and his mouth hung open as he thought of never seeing Kagome again. Never taking in her scent as she lay in his arms, protected, safe. They were right. He walked over to the well without a word. And, looking back at them with a smirk, he vanished into it. They were all so happy, Sango didn't even notice Miroku laying his arm around her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
Kagome sat there, still gazing out the window. Though she was not looking outside, only deep in thought. She heard nothing, saw nothing, and wished she could feel nothing. But all there was, was the pain in her heart. A yearning to feel strong arms around her once again and to look into his face. They had never kissed, but now more than ever she wished to lay her lips upon his. To feel their bodies intertwine as they were lost in each others love. Even if he did return, she feared it would never be so. Her eyes glazed over as she thought of this, and a tear fell onto the windowsill. 'Inu Yasha,' She whispered, lost in all her mind said to her, pained by her aching heart.  
  
Inu Yasha's POV  
  
Had she noticed him yet? Inu Yasha came out of the well and felt a cherry blossom petal tickle his nose. He sneezed at the familiar smell, one he never thought could be so welcome. The shrine seemed empty and unattended to. He wondered if Kagome was at school. The word sounded flat in his mind. He shrugged it off and approached the porch. He opened the door and saw no one around. Were they all away? He raised an eyebrow and searched the house quietly. He was wandering all around when he caught a person in the corner of his eye. He looked in the room to see Kagome staring out the window in silence. He felt something well up in his throat and gulped. 'How could she not have noticed me?' He thought and walked towards her in complete silence.   
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Kagome did not move, but she could swear she smelled his scent and felt his warmth. 'This must really be getting to me.' She thought and continued her solemn stare. He stood over her now, not a finger's length away. He only stared at her beauty in awe. He could see her face in the reflection of the window. His mouth hung open as he gaped and his eyes were wide. 'This is her. The girl who has stolen my heart.' Inu Yasha whispered in his mind and heaved a silent sigh. His instincts were taking control and he felt a warmth all over. He wanted to hold her, to keep her in his arms. He knew they were alone at the shrine. Who would be the wiser? He slowly and hesitantly lay both his hands on her waist. She did not jump, but her eyes cleared and she lifted her head off of her hands. Was this really him? 'Maybe I'm hallucinating.' She told herself and did not move. When he saw her head come up and noticed that she showed no sign of refusal, he let his arms slip around her waist and he leaned her up against him slowly. 'I must be going crazy! I've got to wake myself up! Am I dreaming?' Kagome blinked a number of times, but settled with the theory that she was dreaming.  
  
Both Sides ^_^  
  
With the happy thought that it was only a dream she fell into him, laying her hands on his. Now he jumped, only slightly though. Still, neither spoke as he pulled her into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The warmth came again, in a wave over his body. He kept his breath calm as he held her tighter. Then, came the first sound. He felt Kagome's body rise and fall gently as she sighed in content. 'Can I bear to look at her?'He wondered and slowly brought his hand up. He turned her around slowly and she looked into his eyes hazily. "Inu Yasha?"She asked, breaking the silence, "Am I dreaming?" The words felt dry on her lips as she noticed that she could see every feature of his face.   
Inu Yasha watched her mouth move as she spoke and noticed how pink her cheeks seemed. Her lips were a rosy color and he felt himself sweating. He tried to fight the urge to pull her into him and lock his lips with hers. He could now feel heat emanating from her body and she could feel her blood rushing. She noticed how he seemed to look at her with hunger. She felt herself blush and felt heat rising in her. She wanted to take him, to meet his lips. She wanted to be with him.  
Inu Yasha's breath quickened slightly as Kagome's hands found his. They sat in silence until he answered her question huskily, "I was just thinking the same thing Kagome." Her name flowed from his mouth like honey and she watched every movement of his lips. Sweat was growing near her temple and her heart seemed to race. He took his right hand out of her grasp and laced it around her waist, pulling her close to him. He feared she could hear his heart beating, and she feared the same.   
She pulled herself close to him, her breasts brushing his chest. He gasped slightly as they graced his haori, sure he could not hold himself back any longer. She gazed up into his golden eyes, taking in every feature of his face. She pulled herself closer, her breasts pressured against his firm chest. His eyes grew wider and he gasped again silently. He felt his other arm flow around her as both her arms threaded around his neck. They were now pushed tightly together, listening to each other's breath. They each heated up even more. Kagome tanged with an emotion for more love. Inu Yasha wondered if he should respond.  
Leaning forward slightly, Inu Yasha paused, 'Should I really? Does she want me to?' "Inu Yasha?" Kagome whispered, trying to hide the longing in her voice, "What is it you're doing Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha, thinking he had finally found a way to express all of his feelings to her responded, "Letting go of all my doubts and letting my feelings take over." He awaited a response and saw a smile cross her face. Kagome laughed a little, "Me too." At those words, Inu Yasha could not hold it back. He leaned forward, pushing his lips against hers lightly. They took in each other's scent and all question faded away. It was a shy, tender kiss at first, until their lips became more familiar with each other. It soon fell in to a languish of all they had been through and how long they had been apart.   
Kagome was willing to fall into him until they had surpassed any normal loving at this point, and go to the edge with him. He caught himself before he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her away from him slowly, wishing he could hold her longer. But he had just admitted his feelings, he would go no further than they had. Kagome looked up at him in longing for more, hoping he would take her into his arms and go to the bedroom. Inu Yasha helped her up with his hands and shook his head, knowing what she, and he himself, pined for. She smiled lightly and nodded, understanding his actions.  
"The others are waiting for us. I think we should go back." Inu Yasha spoke first. Kagome smiled at his innocent manner, "I think you're right." She paused, "Are we going to tell them?" Inu Yasha blushed and pondered it, "I think we should let them figure it out on their own. Besides, I have not told you all I need to yet." She nodded and they left the shrine. Heading to the well, he offered his hand as they stood on the ledge. She took it willingly and they plunged in, together.  
  
  
Vocabulary  
-san: This is an informal name used to address someone you know well.  
kitsune: This is the name used to refer to fox demons; translated as 'fox spirit'  
hanyou: A half demon.  
haori: A shirt-like coat that covers another shirt, loosely fitted; Inu Yasha's coat.  
youkai: This is another word for demon; full demon.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu Yasha. All characters and some story line features are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Don't sue me, I'm just having some fun with them.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey there! This is Moolei Makari. I know, I know. But, please excuse my OOC Inu Yasha. I just had to have him cry! If I had a scanner, I would give you some great artwork, if I do say so myself, of mine. I've drawn a few of these scenes and I think they look pretty good. I know what you're thinking, 'That was a bit of a lemon'. At least I've heard that from people all over the world. Well, if it's not a little lemony, how can you keep an interest? ^_^ I know it was short. The next on will be longer, promise!  
Inu Yasha alone with Kagome in a house?! How could he not take her to the bedroom?! At least that's what my older brother, Rikdo, says. He also writes fanfics, but they're even worse than mine in the lemons. I think he wishes he were Inu Yasha so he could be with Kagome. Not that I wouldn't mind being Kagome if I could be with Inu Yasha. ;* Well, I'll let you all get on to the next chapter(not that it's up yet.) Now remember, this is my story so if you don't like it then don't read it. Sango and Miroku play a bit of a bigger part in the next chapter. But, it really gets interesting when Shippo-chan meets another girl kitsune. Koga won't stand for this "fluffy stuff" between Kagome and Inu Yasha. Sayonara! 


	2. Sango and Miroku's Time Alone

Chapter 2: Sango and Miroku's Time Alone  
  
As Inu Yasha jumped into the well and disappeared, Miroku lay his arm around Sango. He smiled lightly as she sighed and leaned into him. Miroku's eyes grew wide and he wondered if it was real. He had been with many women before, but had never felt the way he did with Sango. She was so fierce and direct. She was also very beautiful. He wondered if he could ever put aside his perverted ways and tell her how he felt. Sango sighed and leaned into the strong figure beside her. The warmth of his embrace seemed to take over her actions. Her eyes shot open as she realized it was Miroku. 'Why has he not groped me yet?' She thought while staying on the alert. She looked to him warily and he was gazing at her, staring into her eyes. She wanted to slap him right then and there, to break the moment they held. But, she couldn't pull herself to do it. Why? This monk seemed to melt away her rough exterior and bring out her softer side. Still, he gazed into her eyes. She could not break the stare. 'Her eyes are so beautiful.' Miroku thought as he stared into them. He was awaiting the slap that he knew would come. Yet, she only gazed back. Her stare seemed unsure, questionable. As if she didn't know what to think. For a very long time they just stood there, wondering. Shippo was unheard snickering behind them. He knew about each of their feelings, but wondered why they wouldn't admit them. As the time dragged on, the kitsune grew bored. He wanted to jump up there and push their heads together, forcing them to kiss. Miroku pulled his free hand up, the cursed one, and took Sango's free one. He leaned towards her slowly and she tilted her head. Were all of their emotions about to be revealed? "Just kiss already!" Shippo shouted in anxiousness. He gritted his teeth as he waited for their lips to meet. Instantly, they both started to blush a deep red and they shot away from each other. This only angered the kitsune more, "Why?! Sango, Miroku, why?! I know how you feel, you know how you feel, Inu Yasha and Kagome know how you feel. Why won't you just admit it?!" Sango and Miroku both blushed more. Kirara smiled and looked at Shippo. He glared back, knowing he was beaten.  
  
A bright light emitted from the well and Inu Yasha jumped out holding Kagome with one arm. He released her as they came out and both stared at the strange scene before them. An angry Shippo glared back and forth at the bouzu and taijiya. They were both blushing and stood some distance apart. Kagome started laughing nervously and approached Sango, "Hey Sango! Long time no see. So, any news of the Shikon shards?" Kagome's voice seemed to break Sango's trance and she started to talk to Kagome to take things off of her mind. Inu Yasha walked towards the still blushing Miroku and elbowed him in the shoulder, "So, Miroku, somethin' happen between you and Sango?" Miroku too awoke from his trance and responded quickly, "I don't know what you're talking about. You know she won't let me near her!" Inu Yasha put his hands up defensively, "Ok! Alright! Sheesh!" Miroku walked off, leaving Shippo rolling on the ground in laughter. Inu Yasha walked to the cackling fox and grabbed him by the tail, "What do you know fox?" Shippo wiped a tear from his eye as he finished laughing and replied, "Miroku took Sango into his arms and then they held hands! It was funny!" Inu Yasha imagined the exact scene without Sango slapping the monk silly and he too started to bowl over with laughter.  
Kagome had started questioning Sango as soon as they were out of earshot. The young taijiya could hardly keep her thoughts straight and had a constant blush on her face. She only stuttered a bit to Kagome and Kagome became slightly worried. "Sango!"Kagome said gripping her yuka, "It's alright! It's just me, Kagome. Now, what happened?" Sango looked into Kagome's eyes and her friend's determined stare comforted her. Sango told Kagome about all that had happened while she and Inu Yasha were on the other side of the well. The talk brought a blush to each of their faces as Kagome recalled what happened between she and Inu Yasha. "So,"Kagome said after a long silence, "What did you think of it?" Sango started to blabber on in defense, "I didn't think anything! Why would I thing a thing about that stupid bouzo?! I was just thinking about you two and didn't realize he was touching me! I would never think a good thing about Miroku! How could you think that?! I know . . . " Kagome laid a calm hand on her nervous friend's hand and it instantly stopped Sango's rambling. "Sango, it's alright. If you don't like him I understand." Then Kagome looked at Sango with a slight question on her lips. Sango noticed the quizzing look in Kagome's eyes and matched her stare, "What Kagome? What is it?" Kagome looked away, noticing that she had been staring, "Well, I was just wondering. What were you going to say before I stopped you?"  
  
Sango blushed again and gulped back the words she had almost spilled, "I-I was going to s-say . . ." Sango closed her eyes in frustration and gritted her teeth, "I was going to say that I know he's charming, handsome, brave, strong, sometimes sweet . . . " Kagome saw the look in Sango's eyes lighten. Kagome smiled. Sango had her eyes closed happily as she kept blushing and going on about the good features of the monk. Suddenly, Sango noticed Kagome's sly smile and stopped her rambles, "What?! What is it Kagome?!" Kagome brought her face closer to Sango's with a devious smile and glint in her eyes. Sango's lower lip quivered and her eyes became wide. "Sango," Kagome spoke smoothly with a sleek manner, her face becoming like a cat's, "You like him don't you." It was more of a fact than a question. Sango blushed immensely and turned away, her nose in the air, "Me?! Like that stupid monk?! I would never!" Kagome only smiled again and stood up. She turned her back to Sango and started walking back to the others, "If that's what you say Sango." Kagome had a hint of a plan on her voice and Sango stood immediately, "Hey," Sango's voice shook, "Hey, Kagome! What did you mean by that?! Kagome?!"  
  
After recovering from his laughing fit, Inu Yasha headed back to Miroku and slapped him on the back in a friendly manner. Miroku's eyes widened as Inu Yasha spoke to him, "So, Miroku, how did it feel?" Miroku blushed only slightly and kept his cool. He looked slightly angry as he closed his eyes, "How did what feel Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha smiled, revealing his fangs, "To hold Sango in your arms without being slapped?" Miroku chuckled lightly and Inu Yasha scented a defiant smell about the monk. Miroku looked up and stared Inu Yasha in the eye, "I could ask you the same about Kagome." Inu Yasha started blushing and stood, away from the monk a distance. 'Mm,' Miroku thought, 'I wonder what made him so friendly in the first place.' Inu Yasha pulled his hands together in his haori and stared up at the sky, still blushing. 'How did Miroku know?! He doesn't have a strong sense of smell like me so he couldn't have smelled her. How?!' Miroku stood and walked to his friend, "To answer your question, it was the look in your eyes." Miroku walked away silently. Leaving an even more baffled Inu Yasha. "Besides," Miroku mumbled when he knew even the hanyou couldn't hear, "I could smell her potpourri all over you." Kagome walked back, with a smile still on her face and saw Inu Yasha standing alone. Kagome dropped her devious smile as she saw the perplexed mood written on the young hanyou's face. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Inu Yasha? What's wrong?" Just her touch made Inu Yasha tingle with pleasure. He tried to hold back the urge to pull her into his arms and claim her right then. He simply took her hand gently and responded, "It was just that stupid monk." He pulled himself from Kagome's grasp and walked after Miroku. Kagome stood her ground, slightly saddened by Inu Yasha's behavior. 'What's wrong with him?' Kagome thought. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder and shouted a cheerful 'Hi!' but got no response as she continued to stare after Inu Yasha. Sango came up behind them, looking angry. Her aim was to question Kagome more, but when she saw the look on Kagome's face, she decided against it. Inu Yasha grumbled as he followed Miroku, who was only a few feet ahead of him. 'Why does she have to smell so damn good?! I can't get her scent out of my head and it's driving me mad! Maybe, I'll go be alone for awhile this evening.' Inu Yasha glared at the monk before him and heard the steps of the two girls behind him. 'That's it,' He thought, 'I'll go off when they're all asleep to think s'more.' Inu Yasha snickered to himself, not unheard by his many companions.  
  
Unable to find a hospitable shrine nearby, the group settled for a small clearing in the forest. No one was frightened while Inu Yasha was on watch. The group laid their futons and Kagome's sleeping bag out and got ready to settle in for the night. Neither Sango nor Miroku had noticed that they were head to head of each other when they lay down. Shippo snuggled into Kagome's warm embrace as the girl lay in her sleeping bag. Inu Yasha perched in a tree and sat down, watching them drift into slumber. The monk and taijiya fell into a deep dream shortly, as did Shippo. Inu Yasha looked to the others, sleeping, but decided to stay until the fire died out. Kagome could hardly fall asleep, but finally surrendered to her drooping eyelids. Inu Yasha saw her fall asleep and jumped to the ground. The fire was still quite alighted and he sat between Kagome and its blaze. 'Why is it the fox who gets to sleep by her side?'He thought to himself as he imagined himself in her arms. He shook his head wildly, trying to shake the thought from his mind. 'What am I talking about?!' He whispered, barely audible. He continued to stare into Kagome's face. The firelight highlighted all of her features and made her face seem to glow. He couldn't contain himself and brushed a finger gently across her face. She sighed lightly in her sleep. The sound sent shivers up his spine and her scent leaked to his sensitive nostrils again. He stood, noticing the fire had died, and jumped over her effortlessly. He started running through the woods until he was far away from the campsite. Finally, he could think.  
  
Kagome stirred in her sleep. She sensed that something wasn't right. Clenching her eyes tight, they popped open to see Shippo still curled deeply into her arms. She smiled at his innocent sight and slowly slid out of her sleeping bag, leaving Shippo to snuggle into her scent. She stood up and looked around. Sango and Miroku were still sleeping. She noticed how close they were, unintentionally. She smiled at Miroku's all-too-innocent smile and thought of the scene Sango had described to her. It reminded her of she and Inu Yasha's time alone. She looked to the tree where the youkai was last seen. She couldn't make out his shadow among the branches. She grew slightly worried and shook Shippo awake, not wanting to disturb the others. She knew Shippo had a better sight in the night than she did, and wanted his help. Shippo yawned sleepily and rubbed his eyes, "Kagome? What's wrong?" Kagome shushed the young kitsune and hissed a silence at him, "Ssh! Shippo, I want you to tell me if you can see Inu Yasha in that tree." Shippo looked to the tree lazily and rubbed his eyes. After looking around more, he started to act frantic. "He's not there Kagome! Where could he be?!" Kagome covered Shippo's mouth again, receiving an instant complaint through her hand. She shushed him again and nodded her head towards Sango and Miroku. Shippo noticed and stopped his squirming. "Shippo," Kagome whispered, "Sango and Miroku will be fine. You and I need to go look for Inu Yasha. I need your nose. And don't even think about suggesting I stay! I'm not about to let you go out alone." She waved her finger at Shippo in discipline. He mumbled something Kagome couldn't hear and hopped onto her shoulder. He sniffed the air and pointed into the woods, "He went that way." Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver full of arrows and ran in the direction he pointed. Unfortunately, she stepped on a branch on her way out, arousing a certain monk.  
  
Miroku rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up from his futon. He turned to the taijiya sleeping soundly next to him. Well, not really next to him, but you get it. There were still a few embers in the fire that brought out her bold features. He smiled, tempted to grope her as he normally would. But, as he reached a hand toward her, she sighed in her sleep, causing him to stop instantly. She rolled over and was now on her back, practically looking straight up at him. Her yukata was slightly open and he could see the shadow of her bosom outlined by the embers' soft light. He blushed. He put a hand to his face; it felt hot. 'I don't understand what it is about her that makes me act this way.' He thought turning towards the others. He knew he would still be able to grab the young schoolgirl where she most disliked. He turned and saw her sleeping bag ruffled and empty. She and Shippo were gone. He hummed a light sigh in disappointment, stirring Sango. Miroku looked up at the tree and noticed that Inu Yasha was gone as well. He looked to the tree where Kagome's quiver and bow had been and noticed that they too were gone. Sango looked up at the houshi, wondering why he hadn't groped her when she was still asleep. She moved slightly, laying her head back down on her clothes, and closed her eyes. Miroku heard her movement and looked to her, seeing that her yukata had opened even more and now an actual shadow was emitting from her breasts and not just through her robe. He gulped a little at the thought of her being in his arms again made a heat rush all through him. Sango seemed to be thinking the same thing and shuddered under her quilt. Miroku quietly reached towards her. 'Now I've got him,' She thought to herself, 'As soon as he touches me I'll slap him so hard . . . !' She was surprised as his hand went beyond her open robe and pulled the blanket over her. He could not see her face, and did not realize that she was awake. Nor did he see the surprise in her eyes. The simple gesture of trying to warm her made Sango's heart melt. 'Maybe I am ready to tell him . . . To tell him how I feel.' Sango whispered in her mind. He smiled at her. Then, a thought interrupted his mind, 'If she had seen me do that, my whole personality would be altered. She would know how I feel about her!' Sango stirred again, now turning to look the bouzo in the face. Miroku jumped at her sudden actions, 'Oh no. Did I say that aloud?' There was a twinkle in Sango's eyes that made her almost irresistible to the young man. She smiled at him kindly, like she never had, "Thank you for covering me." She said, almost a little embarrassed. Miroku could only gulp and nod, noticing a sweet smile spread across her face. "I thought for sure that you were going to grope me."Sango said humbly and laid a hand on the flat part of her chest. This slight movement made Miroku start to sweat. How much he wanted to take her, to kiss her glowing lips. Miroku laid his hand on the one she was using to support herself. He looked up at her nervously, "Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo are gone. I anticipate that Inu Yasha left and Kagome took Shippo to help her find him." Sango blushed as she felt his warm touch. She looked up to see him gazing at her deeply. His auburn eyes twinkled and glowed from the dying embers. She was overcome by warmth and felt she would pass out. Miroku could see her entire figure outlined by the moon and the boldness in her hazel eyes. He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her until their companions returned. She sensed his longing and pulled herself out from under her blanket, sitting on her knees. Miroku was on his knees as well, but his hand still lay on hers. They sat there momentarily, simply gazing. Until, Miroku could no longer keep control and tugged on Sango's hand, pulling her into his arms. She lay a hand on his shoulder, making him twitch with delight. He pulled her closer to him, until their bodies were only a breath away. Miroku's breath became quick and sharp like never before. Sango still had the same unsure face on. Miroku simply smiled, a little deviously. He would wipe the question from her face. Pulling them the last distance, Miroku made their chests touch. They were now closer than ever before Sango had permitted. Her breath was now sharp too, she could hardly control herself. Miroku leaned in, tilting his head. Now, they were much like before, when Shippo interrupted them. Only now, the kitsune was far from them both. They were alone. Without any interruption, the two introduced their lips to one another. They soon found themselves tightly pressed together. They continued their kissing, but Miroku's hands did not stray from Sango's waist. 'What has come over me?' Sango thought, 'That I would find myself in Miroku's grasp. But, he's not in his lecherous ways.' Miroku stopped their kissing and gazed into Sango's eyes. He put his hand on her cheek, making her sigh happily and tremble at his touch. "Why me?" Miroku whispered, "What is it that made me blessed with you and not another? Why me?" Sango laughed a little and took Miroku's hand, "I'm not sure if we're supposed to know. Because I don't know why I'm blessed with you either." They kissed again and Sango fell back, Miroku now laying gently on top of her.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome had her hands on her hips and glared up into the tree where he sat. "You'd better not make her mad Inu Yasha!"Shippo teased. Inu Yasha grunted at the kitsune's insensitive manner, "Feh. Why don't you shut your mouth Shippo?!" Inu Yasha jumped down from the tree and gave Shippo a sound beating. Shippo fainted after he finished. Inu Yasha leaned Shippo up against a nearby tree trunk. He stood, but dare not face the girl behind him. Now Kagome was becoming worried, "Inu Yasha . . . ?"She said tenderly. Inu Yasha moaned; he couldn't ignore her, "Why did you follow me?!" He shouted at her, not knowing what else to do. Kagome paused and grunted slightly, "I was worried about you." She replied, a tear running down her cheek. Inu Yasha's face fell in sadness, but he quickly regained his short temper, "It's things like that you do that make me . . . !" Kagome stops crying; the tears still streaking down her face. Inu Yasha walked towards the girl and wiped a tear gently off of her face. "Inu Yasha . . ."Kagome whispered and recalled what he had said, "That makes you what?" Inu Yasha gritted his teeth, "If I told you, I would not be able to help myself. But if I don't," He clenched his fist, "The outcome may be just as bad." Kagome took a few steps toward Inu Yasha and took his hand, "It's alright Inu Yasha. You can tell me anything you need to." Kagome leaned into his chest, hoping he would wrap his arms around her. Inu Yasha responded to the calling of her body, laying his arms gently around her. "Kagome . . . The things you do to me . . ."Inu Yasha took in the scent of her hair and his hands ran up and down her sides. "Inu Yasha," Kagome said sweetly, "I know you have something on your mind." Kagome took Inu Yasha's hands in each of hers and pulled both of their hands to her chest. Inu Yasha gulped audibly. "Kagome, if you don't stop I might lose what little control I have left." Kagome chuckled quietly, "Maybe I want you to." She pulled one of his hands to her lips and kissed it gently. He let his hands stray across her body and turned her to face him.  
  
"Oh . . ." There was a groan behind the two lovers. "Inu Yasha?! What are you doing to Kagome?!" Shippo jumped up. Inu Yasha was kissing Kagome and his hands were under her shirt, moving the fabric in a gentle, repetitive motion. Kagome broke their kiss and jumped up, causing Inu Yasha to fall to his face. "Shippo! It's nothing! I'm fine!" Kagome blurted out quickly. "Inu Yasha, you hurt her! I saw you digging your claws into her chest!" The way the young kitsune used his words made the young couple uncomfortable. Kagome stood and walked over to the angry kitsune, "No, no Shippo! Inu Yasha was just expressing his feelings for me physically." Shippo looked at Kagome with a twinkle in his eyes, "So, that's how adults show that they like each other?" Kagome nodded happily, 'Maybe he'll understand this time.'She thought. Shippo smiled at Kagome and jumped into her arms suddenly. His action made her collapse to the ground. Shippo sat on her stomach and tenderly grabbed at her breasts with his tiny paws, "Like this Kagome?" Inu Yasha grabbed Shippo by his tail again and pulled him to face him, "Just what do you think you're doing little fox?!" Shippo folded his arms and answered simply, "Expressing my feelings for Kagome. What else?" Inu Yasha's eye grew wide and he screamed, "Not those kind of feelings!! You have to have certain, special feelings for each other!" Shippo looked at him in question, "I think the feelings I have for Kagome are very special." Kagome walked up nervously and talked to Shippo before Inu Yasha got even angrier, "Shippo, you're not really old enough to understand these kind of feelings. Maybe I'll tell you when you're older." Inu Yasha dropped Shippo and started to walk away sternly. Kagome reached out for him, but he spoke before she reached him, "It's almost morning and the others will be wondering where we'd gone. Get on my back so I can get us there faster." Inu Yasha blushed at his own words and kneeled down. Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder, awaiting her boarding of the half youkai. She stepped up nervously and lay her hands on Inu Yasha's shoulders. He twitched at her touch and she laughed audibly. Shippo was still very confused and scratched his head as Kagome got on Inu Yasha's back. While he flew across the night sky, over the treetops, Inu Yasha's mind strayed to his hands' closeness to her backside. He was so close then, so close! The skin on her legs was so warm and smooth. 'I should go down now.' Inu Yasha thought, 'I should land and knock that stupid kitsune out. Then, I could rip that short little skirt right off of Kagome and claim her as my own! Why am I waiting?!' Inu Yasha was whacked awake by a tree branch as he lost altitude. He shook his head and jumped back into the air. "Are you ok Inu Yasha? You seemed to doze off there for a minute." Kagome leaned forward to look at Inu Yasha's face. Her movement caused his hands to slip further back on her derriere. He blushed again as she looked at him, "I'm fine. I just haven't slept yet today." Kagome pierced her brow in slight worry, but decided not to bother his thoughts.  
  
Miroku's hands trailed lightly across Sango's stomach. Her yukata was thrown aside now and he was free to touch her as he wished. She trembled at his tender touch and her sharp breath froze as he gave her breast a gentle squeeze. The sweat from his motions was all over her face and dripping down her chest. He saw the drop of sweat and took it to his advantage, "Sango, it seems you have a little spill. Here, let me clean it up for you." He leaned his head down to her chest and ran his tongue up lightly from her bellybutton to her collarbone. As it trailed on her bosom she tingled with excitement. Each of her movements made his even more vigorous. He ran his index finger from her bosom to the space between her legs. She felt like she was about to burst. He was making her twinge with lust. He had pleased many women in his life, but never had pleasing them pleased himself so much. It was Sango who was causing these strange emotions to run through his houshi veins. The skin on her hips was twitching from his gentle touch and it only made him work more quickly. He placed his fingers between her legs again and touched the sensitive skin there he had felt on many other women. She clutched his shoulder in angst and gritted her teeth. He removed his fingers and took her hand, "Are you alright?"He asked with sincerity. Sango started to breathe in and out, now able to catch her breath. She nodded, "Yes, I've just never . . ."She paused, "I've never done this before." He smiled at her reassuringly, "And I'm not about to make you tonight." She looked at him in question. He laughed lightly sending tingles up her spine, "I won't go any further than this Sango. I don't want to rush into things." This was certainly not something she had expected from the monk. She knew he had been with many other women and had a lot of experience. But, he was willing to hold off his desire for her. She pulled him up to her and kissed him on the lips, allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth. This is how it finished for them, with a little more kissing. Miroku had managed to keep his word.  
  
Vocabulary yukata: A robe-like garment tied with a sash; often used as sleep wear or worn around the house. houshi: low-ranked Buddhist monk futon: thin mattress that can be rolled up for easy storage or mobility.  
  
Disclaimer: I, once again, DO NOT own Inu Yasha or any of its characters. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one to stake claim to them all. I can't wait for the final episode!  
  
Author's Notes: Hey there! Moolei Makari again. So, what did you think of this chapter? I know, I know. I'm creeping into the lemons. Hey! I didn't choose to read this, you did. I just wrote it. Please give me some feedback on my work. I would really appreciate it! Tell me what parts you like and what you don't like so I can better develop my writing skills. I want to make my own Anime show one day and am using this as practice. Arigatou for your help. It's pretty good so far, ne? I'll keep on writing, itsumo! I'll be writing a Fruba fanfic after this. For you chibi people down in the U.S.A, that's Fruits Basket. A really sweet Anime with no strings attached. I loved the entire series and am proud to own every DVD. I won't give anything away though. Tohru is so lucky, I'm not sure if even she can realize it. 


End file.
